1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device such as a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer, or a multi-function peripheral having functions of the copier, the facsimile machine, and the printer, and in particular, to a technique of achieving a small footprint of the image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device that is equipped with one paper feed cassette provided above an image recording unit and a paper exit tray provided below the image recording unit, and that is shaped like an inverted truncated square pyramid in outer appearance, has been known. Since the paper feed cassette is located above the image recording unit in this manner, the bottom area of the image forming device can be defined irrespective of size of recording sheets stored in the paper feed cassette, thereby achieving a small footprint of the image forming device.
However, in the above image forming device, since the paper feed cassette that stores stacked recording sheets is located in the upper side of the device, and the paper exit tray is located in the lower side of the device, it is inevitable that the gravity center of the entire device exists in the upper side, impairing the stability of the device. Further, this type of image forming device often includes a plurality of paper feed cassettes to form images on recording sheets of different sizes. In such a device, in the case where all of the paper feed cassettes are located above the image recording unit, it is inevitable that the device becomes more unstable.